


Songs of Ice and Fire - Part 05.

by sturidge



Series: Songs of Ice and Fire [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sturidge/pseuds/sturidge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes he'd wake up screaming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Songs of Ice and Fire - Part 05.

Sometimes he'd wake up screaming.

Not just startled, like when you're dreaming of falling and your body jumps up in shock – actually, fully screaming his lungs out, eyes shot wide; the images of his time on Tartarus dancing behind his eyelids.

He'd remember the things he saw while stuck in there, at Gaea's hand, and the beasts and monsters whose names not even the gods would dare the pronounce, ready to tear away his limbs and suck him to the bone. When it wasn't them, it was Percy and Annabeth, slipping away from his hands and disappearing on the darkness - only to come back to him, twisted and mangled, crawling like spiders with their spines peeking through their skin and blood pouring out of their mouths.

Their hands would reach for him, blaming him for their deaths. It was his fault they died. They had died because him.   _They would die because of him_ –

Leo would be the first one to reach him. Even before his scream died in the back of his throat. Even when it was his turn to man the ship. He'd be the first one there and he wouldn't leave. Not then, not ever.

And Nico would cling to him during those moments, because Leo was _real_ and he was _there_ and he was warm – gods, he was _so warm_ – and in his arms it felt like nothing bad in the world could possibly happen.

It wasn't true; the evil world was waiting for them as soon as the sun was up; the armies of Gaea were only getting stronger; but it didn't matter for either as them.

As long as they were together.


End file.
